


[Podfic]Il Grande Gioco

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Flashbacks, Foreign Language, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reminiscing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il grande drago alza la testa verso la calotta della sua prigione per sentire il soffio del vento.<br/>Ci sono fessure da cui entrano odori e fasci di luce, miraggi del mondo un tempo al suo comando.<br/>E' rinchiuso da molto tempo, solo un mostro in una grotta buia; ma cos'è stato prima? Cosa c'è oltre la corazza di scaglie e indovinelli?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Il Grande Gioco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il grande gioco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280177) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Grazie molto a melitot chi mi ha detto si! <3 <3 Grazie a kalakirya e kd_heart per la beta ascolta. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ La musica e dal gruppo Epic North e si chiama Vertigo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvaPL-KYnnk&feature=youtu.be)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dilgrandegioco.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dilgrandegioco.m4b)


End file.
